Joystick sensors have been widely employed and have been known for many years. These devices essentially include an elongated shaft or control rod, which rod is manipulated in the X and Y directions and can provide a 360° movement, whereby the sensor produces an output based on the position of the rod. Such joystick sensors have been used for steering controls for helicopters and other aircraft as well as many other applications. In particular, the most common joystick sensors were made to sense stress and deflection in the X and Y direction. Prior art designs were based on a complex bending beam which was designed to permit easy deflection on a section or portion of the beam in the X direction and on another section of the beam the Y direction. A typical prior art beam is shown in FIG. 1.